


Особые традиции

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Традиций в Японии было множество. Но Кенске их все равно не хватало. Не было самой нужной, самой важной, и как тут не придумать свою собственную? А то и не одну, тем более когда есть такой внимательный и доверчивый слушатель.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0-2015 для команды LuFuku team.





	Особые традиции

Снег похрустывал под ногами, оседал на волосах и ресницах, скорее мокрый, чем холодный. Кенске стряхнул его с головы и наклонился, подхватывая немного снега на ладонь.

Он шел чуть позади остальной команды, так что целей было целых четыре. И все — подозрительно серьезные. Кенске даже почувствовал себя неловко. Ему ведь тоже полагалось собраться, сосредоточиться: до экзаменов оставалась всего неделя.

Только пока не хотелось. Перспективы взрослой жизни Кенске особо не нравились.

Еще и родители настояли, чтобы он поступал в Токио. На самом деле, Кенске совершенно не хотелось уезжать из Акиты. Он здесь вырос и уже привык к погодному буйству и изобилию осадков.

Подзабытый снежок растаял в ладони. Потерянное время. Кенске даже немного разозлился на себя. Не собирался быть серьезным и все равно утонул в мыслях об этом. Он быстро скатал еще один снежок, примерился и швырнул его вперед, даже не глядя, в кого попал.

Вернее, чуть не попал — Лю успел отклониться, и снежок пролетел вперед и бесславно разбился.

— Это было нечестно! — объявил Кенске под его недоуменным взглядом, отряхивая ладони от растаявшего снега.

— Разве более пристало подставляться под удар? — пожал плечами Лю.

Он остановился, дожидаясь Кенске, и дальше они пошли вместе, рядом.

Обычно Кенске старательно выдумывал разные традиции специально для их китайского товарища, но тут даже стараться не пришлось, идея сама пришла в голову.

— Это же удар твоего семпая, — он протянул руку и смахнул с плеча Лю снежинки. — Под такой можно и подставиться.

— Воистину не иначе, как Мурасакибара во время нашего противостояния с Сейрин? — подхватил Лю, совершенно невозможным образом уведя шутку Кенске.

От этого вдруг стало неуютно. Хотя обычно Кенске наоборот всегда радовало, как Лю подхватывал его шутки, буквально на лету, правильно реагировал и поддерживал все его идеи... И Кенске не задумывался, насколько сильно он к этому привык. Он уже начинал скучать по присутствию Лю: теперь они виделись слишком редко.

А когда виделись, Кенске не мог не думать о том, что это скоро прекратится. Пора отучать себя от привычки держаться рядом.

К счастью, они уже добрели до парка. Здесь который год подряд проходил конкурс снежных скульптур для детей. Организовывала это все школа, так что большая часть студентов Йосен сейчас бродила в этом же парке. Кто-то помогал детям со скульптурами, кто-то дежурил на переносной кухне или следил за порядком. Кенске задумался о том, чтобы сбежать от команды к одноклассникам, но не смог. Во-первых, вряд ли они куда еще сходят вместе именно баскетбольным клубом. А во-вторых, впереди высился Окамура, пытавшийся протянуть руку дружбы детям. Вот только они явно не горели желанием с ним дружить, прячась за спиной смеющегося Химуро.

Кенске глянул на Лю, поймал ответный взгляд, и они кивнули друг другу.

— Не стоит печалиться, капитан, — начал Лю и похлопал Окамуру по плечу. — Уверен я: своих детей вы страшить не будете.

— Потому что детей у капитана не будет, — с притворным тяжким вздохом добавил Кенске.

Он тоже шагнул к Окамуре, чтобы похлопать его по спине, но наступил на предательскую полоску льда на дорожке. Взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие или хотя бы упасть на задницу, а не пропахать снег носом. И замер, когда невесть откуда взявшийся Лю подхватил его под мышки и легко поставил на ноги. Кажется, в какой-то момент при этом Кенске оторвался от земли. У него даже ни на возмущение, ни на шутку не осталось сил. Он с трудом глотнул холодного воздуха вместе со снегом и задрал голову.

— Ты зело легкий, — невозмутимо произнес Лю.

Кенске все еще чувствовал его ладони, съехавшие на ребра, и надеялся, что бешеный стук сердца его не выдаст.

— Так не всем же быть великанами, должны оставаться и нормальные люди, — слова выходили жалкими. Какие еще выговоришь, когда горло пережато долгим спазмом? Кенске сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. — Так что лепить из снега мы будем меня!

— Это еще почему? — очнулся Окамура. — Вообще почему это ты тут командуешь?!

— Хочется насладиться капитанской властью напоследок? Это показывает тебя не с самой лучший стороны, — Кенске демонстративно смерил его взглядом. — А меня — потому что я тут самый красивый.

Он не особо следил за языком, выдавая первое, что приходило в голову. Ощутил, как ладони Лю сжались чуть сильнее, удивленно заморгал, но не успел снова на него посмотреть.

— Нет, — твердо заявил Мурасакибара. Вокруг него беспорядочно вились ребятишки, на которых он не обращал никакого внимания. — Будем лепить Муро-чина. Он красивее.

— Спасибо, Ацуши, — тяжело вздохнул Химуро. — Но, может, мы все же спросим детей?

В итоге они вылепили акитский замок: ворота и множество развалин за ними. Перед воротами стояла куча снега, изображавшая одного из правителей Ямато. Кенске тщетно старался придать ей более человекоподобный вид, но все будто сговорились мешать ему.

Сначала дети требовали вылепить куче боевое одеяние. К счастью, они быстро ускакали — вместе с Мурасакибарой, — когда объявили о начале раздачи еды.

Потом Химуро оторвался от ворот, где скрупулезно выравнивал колонны из снега, и сообщил, что правителю не хватает хотя бы катаны.

Кенске на автомате велел ему не говорить ерунды, но задумался. Из снега это было не вылепить, но почему бы не взять какую-нибудь палку? Кенске как раз осматривался по сторонам, когда услышал за спиной скептическое хмыканье.

Он принял его на свой счет и недовольно обернулся, готовясь отстаивать честь правителя Ямато. Лю в ответ протянул стакан дымящегося травяного напитка. Острый запах имбиря перебивал все остальные.

— Тоже хочешь сказать, что ему нужен меч? — недовольство моментально отпустило. Кенске протянул руку.

В огромной ладони Лю стакан казался совсем крошечным. На деле же он был куда больше, у Кенске пальцы не смыкались вокруг.

— Согласен с мыслью творца я, — Лю снова посмотрел на снежную фигуру.

В его голосе Кенске почудилась насмешка, которую он решил проигнорировать. Хотя вообще пикироваться с Лю было здорово. В основном потому, что в эти моменты все его внимание было приковано к Кенске. Да и вряд ли кто-то еще мог понять изложенные высоким и тяжеловесным стилем реплики Лю... Удачная все же оказалась шутка с этой традицией. Кенске на целых два года заимел себе собеседника, которого понимал только он сам. Идеально.

О том, что это грозило другой напастью, Кенске тогда не задумывался. Два года назад он еще пытался убедить себя, что ему нравятся девушки. Маленькие, ниже его самого. Очень нравятся.

Можно сказать, так и было. Маленькие девушки ему все еще нравились, наблюдать за такими было приятно. Другое дело, что куда сильнее Кенске нравились высоченные парни. Чем выше, тем лучше.

Возможно, выбрав когда-то баскетбол, Кенске просто потакал своему фетишу. Где бы он еще взял столько мускулистых высоких красавчиков?

Бывают, конечно, исключения... но на них же необязательно обращать внимание!

— Мысли слишком часто стали омрачать твое чело, — тихо и серьезно заметил Лю, и Кенске как очнулся.

Понял, что они все еще в парке, на который медленно спускалась темнота. А он выпал из разговора на неизвестное количество времени... Не стоило засматриваться на Лю.

На эти его большие ладони и длинные пальцы.

— Старею, — отозвался Кенске.

Горячее питье обожгло язык, зато он наконец перестал пялиться на Лю. Проклятье, и за что это ему? Иногда Кенске казалось, что Лю все понял очень давно. Он же не идиот, а Кенске частенько в последнее время вот так залипал на нем взглядом...

Но вел себя Лю все равно как обычно. Ничем не выдавал, что чего-то заметил. Или — его это все просто ни капельки не волновало.

Кенске вздохнул. Может быть, и хорошо, что он скоро уедет в Токио. Оставит все здесь позади, сразу, резко и быстро. Чтобы не задумываться и не страдать.

— Знаешь, у нас тут есть одна традиция относительно сдачи выпускных экзаменов, — медленно начал он, перебарывая желание сказать совсем другие слова. — Говорят, последнюю неделю нужно провести в медитациях и отшельничестве. Ни в коем случае ни с кем не общаться. Иначе не сдашь.

Последние месяцев пять Кенске хотелось рассказать про традицию поцелуев на удачу, но тогда, он был уверен, его бы точно уличили во вранье.

Так у него было хотя бы взаимопонимание и, наверное, дружба. Зачем все портить. 

— Японский мир богат на традиции, — кивнул Лю. Кенске под его взглядом закусил губу, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь еще. И почему только он ощущал себя лабораторной крысой?!

К счастью для Кенске, Лю взглянул на небо, нахмурился и достал из кармана телефон.

— Тренировка, — удивительно лаконично сказал он. — Удачи на экзаменах желаю, семпай.

И ушел обратно в сторону кухни. Кенске захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Возможно, свою голову, которая была готова генерировать дурацкие идеи двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И при этом бесполезна для настоящих, серьезных размышлений. Он снова постарался выбросить Лю из мыслей. Пора уже задуматься о подготовке к экзаменам... а там и выпускной совсем скоро.

И время уезжать.

* * *

Быть капитаном Вею не нравилось. Особенно — капитаном баскетбольного клуба Йосен. От него постоянно что-то требовалось, тренер ругалась так экспрессивно, что удавалось понять в лучше случае три слова из пяти, а товарищи по команде только и делали, что обсуждали, каким теперь будет основной состав, ведь освободилось сразу два места! Иногда они приставали с разными вопросами к нему, и тренеру Вей смиренно отвечал какой-нибудь любимой цитатой из пути Дао, а на остальных просто молча и внимательно смотрел с высоты своих двух метров, пока они не передумают и не уйдут. Он не настолько любил японский язык, чтобы поддерживать на нем разговор с людьми, которые были ему неинтересны.

Учебный год подходил к концу, и тренировки в ожидании будущих новичков все сильнее напоминали любимый мамой пекинский цирк. Особенно когда многочисленные мячи одновременно летали над головами, подобно тарелочкам жонглеров, а капризный фиолетовый слон возлегал на скамейке и соглашался что-либо делать, только когда к нему подходил персональный дрессировщик и протягивал какое-то лакомство. Вей в таких случаях никогда не вмешивался, предпочитал стоять в сторонке со скучающе-умным выражением лица — им он в совершенстве овладел еще дома, чтобы отваживать назойливых младших братьев, вечно требовавших внимания.

Так вот, от своей новой капитанской роли Вей был не в восторге. Непрошеная ответственность утомляла, а последний год учебы в старшей школе грозил оказаться скучным и одиноким. Вей привык не гнаться за несбыточным и спокойно принимать перемены — но в то же время ему все-таки хотелось поймать и удержать свою заслуженную синицу.

Последний мартовский снег, ноздреватый и грязно-серый, наконец растаял, но на улице все равно было холодно, а главное — сыро. Надвигался сезон монотонных дождей, и такая погода очень способствовала тяжелым думам о смысле бытия. Вей взглянул на длинные потеки воды на оконном стекле и с ностальгией вспомнил куда более комфортный климат родной провинции.

Один из разминавшихся неподалеку игроков второго состава тоже покосился на окно и передернул плечами:

— Бррр, ну и погодка… Не повезло семпаям, ливни до конца недели обещают!

— О, а выпускной ведь уже в четверг? — откликнулся его сосед и демонстративно вздохнул: — Эх, осиротели мы совсем… Кэп Окамура ведь как отец родной нам был!

Вей слегка удивился и внимательней прислушался к разговору, по-прежнему всем видом выражая, что не понимает ни слова. Это было удобно.

Первый заговоривший вдруг едва не поперхнулся смехом:

— Ага, а вице-кэп Фукуи тогда, если продолжать аналогию, — как его сварливая жена и наша общая вздорная мамаша!

Поначалу Вей решил, что действительно неправильно перевел про себя эту фразу. Прокрутил пару раз в голове, мысленно проговаривая звуки, усилием воли задавил внутри что-то неприятное и темное, не выпуская наружу. Потом спокойно закончил растяжку, выпрямился, громко отдал пару длинных и витиеватых распоряжений по поводу последующей тренировки. И, оставив игроков второго состава в некоторой растерянности расшифровывать его слова, направился к Химуро, чтобы предложить игру один-на-один: не то чтобы Вею действительно хотелось сейчас соревноваться, но это был едва ли не единственный способ хоть немного расшевелить Мурасакибару.

Выпускной действительно запланировали на четверг.

В прошлом году Вей не ходил на церемонию, сочтя ее утомительной и неоправданной тратой времени для всех тех, кто не был в ней непосредственно заинтересован. Но в этот раз умеренный интерес переплелся с нежеланием упускать шанс, поэтому пришлось все-таки идти. Разумеется, боккен тренера также оказался весомым аргументом.

Всю школу старательно украсили к празднику гирляндами и разноцветными лентами, так, что она напоминала намокший торт. В актовый зал набилась куча народа, от многоголосого гама гудела голова. В занудно торжественные официальные речи Вей вслушиваться даже не пытался, вместо этого задумчиво и неторопливо обшаривал взглядом зал, выискивая знакомую светлую макушку, но та безнадежно затерялась где-то в море черных голов.

— Муро-чин, почему мы тоже должны тут присутствовать? — недовольно протянул Мурасакибара, оттягивая воротник рубашки.

Стоявший рядом Химуро мягко оттолкнул его ладонь и поправил ему галстук, прежде чем ответить:

— Неужели ты не хочешь проводить семпаев в новую жизнь и пожелать им удачи?

Говорил он с такой благожелательной улыбкой, что никогда не было понятно до конца, всерьез он или издевается.

На трибуну после преподавателей вскарабкался лучший ученик выпуска и что-то забубнил в микрофон. Наверняка еще одну торжественную речь.

Вей скосил взгляд на замолкших товарищей по команде и почувствовал, что у него самого судорогой сводит кончики пальцев от желания прикоснуться к человеку, которого сейчас не было рядом.

Которого теперь не было рядом. И больше не будет.

Мысль эта Вею не нравилась. Она разбивала привычное комфортное спокойствие. Поэтому он шире расправил плечи и объявил, откликаясь на реплику Химуро:

— Желания наши возможностям нашим соразмерны бывают далеко не всегда.

К счастью, закончилась официальная часть довольно быстро, никто даже не успел заскучать настолько безнадежно, чтобы заснуть.

Семпаи нашли их сами. Окамура едва не лопался от самодовольства — а может, это на нем лопался слишком тесный костюм. Вей не смог вспомнить правильный глагол, поэтому не стал оглашать это свое наблюдение вслух, вместо этого повернулся к Фукуи и на мгновение задержал дыхание.

Тот сиял и улыбался еще шире, чем обычно, показывая ровные мелкие зубы. По ним хотелось провести пальцем — но вряд ли такой поступок удастся списать на обычные странности иностранца.

— Поздравляю! — воскликнул Химуро. — Вы уже получили результаты вступительных экзаменов?

Мурасакибара, не скрываясь, зевнул, но покорно стоял рядом.

Фукуи тряхнул головой, пытаясь убрать лезущие в глаза волосы, и кивнул:

— Ага, вчера сообщили! — во всем его облике прочитывалась новая, незнакомая легкость, особенно когда он потянулся, так, что слегка задралась рубашка на животе, и выдохнул: — Ух, даже не верится, что вся эта канитель позади… Мы, кстати, в один универ в итоге поступили.

Окамура выпятил грудь и мечтательно выдохнул, сам провоцируя на неизбежные комментарии:

— Возможно, именно там меня ждет та самая, милая и нежная, девушка, предназначенная мне судьбой, которая наконец-то меня заметит!

— Да она просто не сможет тебя пропустить! — громко фыркнул Фукуи и лукаво покосился на Вея.

И он привычно подхватил, стараясь не думать над тем, как правильно называется — что на японском, что на китайском — то темное чувство, что змеей свернулось в груди:

— Светлое будущее виднеется смутно за подбородком сиим…

Окамура на мгновение застыл, потом жалко скривился, пытаясь отмахнуться от них дипломом:

— Да отстаньте вы от меня уже оба!

Фукуи рассмеялся, негромко, но довольно, и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, с несвойственной мягкостью признавшись:

— Ладно, ладно, не обижайся, это просто по традиции на прощанье!

— Ты надо мной ведь все равно продолжишь издеваться, — буркнул Окамура, явно расстроенный и уже не такой гордый.

— Разумеется, — весело согласился Фукуи и подмигнул.

Вей не позволил себе нахмуриться, но наблюдать за этой дружеской перепалкой было неприятно. И тревожно.

К сожалению, из-за капитанского долга пришлось задержаться, чтобы обсудить с тренером несколько важных для клуба, но совершенно безразличных Вею вопросов. Остальные уже успели уйти, но, наверное, еще можно их догнать… или позвонить, попросить подождать…

Он вышел на крыльцо — и застыл, в первое мгновение ошеломленный стеной дождя, такой темно-серой и непроглядной, что весь мир за ней словно размылся, растворился в холодных потоках воды. Удивленно моргнул, поежился от холода… и только тогда вдруг заметил ссутулившуюся фигуру у перил, худую и знакомую.

Фукуи ладонью отбросил влажные светлые волосы — он один раз упомянул, что его прадед был голландским моряком, отсюда и необычная для японца генетическая черта, — и пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда от дождя:

— Ну вот. А я зонт забыл.

Вей молча разглядывал его, наверное, не меньше минуты, пытаясь решить, правильно ли прочитал намек — правильно ли понял все предыдущие намеки.

Интересно, как долго они еще могут крутиться друг вокруг друга, не договаривая и избегая случайных прикосновений, прежде чем этот странный танец окончательно превратится в брейкданс?

Вей вздохнул, потер затылок ладонью и раскрыл над ними обоими свой зонт, прямо на крыльце.

Глаза Фукуи изумленно расширились, он даже на мгновение замер, словно в совершенно нехарактерной для него растерянности, потом повел плечом и издал почти нервный смешок:

— Ты знаешь… вообще-то, есть еще одна японская традиция… ну, что вот так вдвоем под одним зонтом обычно ходят только…

— Зонт мой с другом моим желаю разделить я, ибо правильно будет сие, — невозмутимо ответил Вей, хотя на самом деле внутри все напряглось в ожидании.

Дождь шуршал, шелестел, завывал, непрерывно и громко, так, что пришлось встать совсем близко, чтобы расслышать друг друга.

Фукуи облизал заметно пересохшие губы, потом коротко рассмеялся:

— Ну, теперь на тебе все надежды по воспитанию новых кохаев! И поддержание всех наших клубных традиций, капитан!

Слышать от него это обращение было странно и почти неправильно.

Фукуи снова взъерошил свои волосы, как всегда делал, когда нервничал, и снова посмотрел на бурлящие лужи:

— Кстати, в Японии еще одна традиция есть, — он медленно поднял руку к груди, поколебался… а потом вдруг оторвал от рубашки вторую сверху пуговицу и небрежно вложил в карман пиджака Вея. — Нет, в смысле… Ну, это правда такая традиция. Я не шучу на этот раз… Можешь у одноклассников потом уточнить!

Несмотря на притворную самоуверенность, пальцы у него едва заметно подрагивали.

Вей выдохнул, ощущая странную легкость, почти до головокружения, и отметил:

— Более тебе доверяю я, нежели им.

Но Фукуи, вместо того, чтобы понять его правильно, почему-то мрачно нахмурился, закусил нижнюю губу и вдруг воскликнул:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я все это время твоим доверием бесстыдно пользовался?! Все то, что я тебе рассказывал… то, как именно учил говорить по-японски…Ты ведь не можешь не слышать, что все вокруг разговаривают совсем не так архаично!

Дождь, кажется, стал только сильнее — крупные холодные капли залетали на крыльцо, жалили холодом руки.

Вей был старшим братом в большой семье и с детства привык уступать младшим — сладости, игрушки, внимание родителей. Все те вещи, которые на самом деле были нужны ему самому.

Теперь никому уступать не хотелось.

Он ненадолго задумался, подбирая подходящее слово, но остановился на варианте:

— Вестимо сие.

А потом наклонился к напряженному Фукуи и поцеловал.

И дождь — да и вообще весь окружающий мир — как-то сразу перестал иметь значение.

Чужие губы оказались холодными, неуверенными. Фукуи выдохнул от удивления и попытался отстраниться, но Вей не позволил, мягко удержал без особого труда. Поцелуй получился почти целомудренный и неуклюжий, но от него внутри все равно сделалось тепло, и черная змея ревности на время перестала кусать.

И надо было сделать это давно, еще в феврале, во время того похода в парк. Когда они стояли напротив друг друга в темноте, Фукуи стискивал в пальцах пустой стакан из-под травяного напитка и смотрел снизу вверх голодным ждущим взглядом.

Вей выпрямился, сложил зонт, небрежно отставил его в сторону, прислонив к перилам. И сказал, пристально глядя в изумленные глаза напротив и впервые за долгое время не пытаясь специально коверкать собственные фразы:

— У нас в Китае тоже есть особая традиция. Она гласит: зачем брать одну только пуговицу, если можно взять все целиком?

После чего снова наклонился, подхватил вскрикнувшего от удивления Фукуи и легко забросил себе на плечо, привычно отметив их немалую разницу в размерах. Ноша оказалась на удивление легкой, и по телу волной прокатились мурашки предвкушения от открывающихся перспектив.

А потом Вей развернулся и зашагал обратно в опустевшую школу, где наверняка найдется тихий и сухой уголок.

В конце концов, почему бы не отпраздновать этот день еще парой новых традиций?


End file.
